


Essence

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 50sentences, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is the essence of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essence

**Author's Note:**

> A 50 sentence theme set, written up as an exercise one night in an attempt to make myself more comfortable writing sex.

* * *

 

#01 - Comfort   
He deepened the kiss, silently asking her for what he needed; she pulled him down onto the bed, giving him all she had.

#02 - Kiss   
The bright red scar on her thigh was something she had taken great pains to conceal, until the moment where he inevitably came upon it and, after a moment's contemplation, carefully placed a chaste kiss upon it.

#03 - Soft   
First he thought her hands were the softest part of her body, and then he thought her lips were the softest, then her breasts, but what turned out to be softest was the secret part of her that no one but him was allowed to touch.

#04 - Pain   
When they rolled off the bed Aang's head met the stone floor with a painful thud, but Katara didn't miss a beat and after a few moments had passed he found their rhythm again.

#05 - Potatoes   
The situation _was_ ridiculous: the hot kitchen, the steaming dinner, his absurd claim and Katara's raised eyebrow; "Potatoes as aphrodisiacs? You're really reaching, Aang."

#06 - Rain   
He started at her lips and moved down to her chin, neck, shoulders and further still, raining kisses over her body.

#07 - Chocolate   
The first time Aang tasted chocolate Toph had sent down some as an early birthday present; the second time Aang tasted chocolate was just after Katara had selected _her_ piece from the box.

#08 - Happiness   
She shrieked in delight at the unexpected gift and threw herself into his arms, running her nails down the arrow on his head and declaring that she knew _exactly_ how to thank him.

#09 - Telephone   
After years of attending formal dinners and parties they had developed their own code: a tug to his left ear meant 'Please get me out of this conversation,' twisting her braid around her fingers meant 'Please don't interrupt,' and a pinch to his rear meant 'Empty closet out the door directly to your right.'

#10 - Ears   
She knew they had to be as quiet as possible, but Katara couldn't help the loud squeal that escaped when he nipped at her earlobe.

#11 - Name   
Sometimes she cried it out loudly, sometimes she whispered it hoarsely, but Aang didn't care because at the end of the night, it was _his_ name on her lips and no one else's.

#12 – Sensual  
He wasn't expecting it – and nearly lost control - when Katara suddenly tossed her head, flipping her hair and allowing the soft waves to drag across his stomach and thighs.

#13 - Death   
As Katara pressed close to him and then pulled away again, he groaned, "You're _killing_ me."

#14 - Sex   
Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and eyes clenched shut, he pressed forward and made her his and his alone.

#15 - Touch   
Aang could barely focus on his conversation with Lord Zuko, and, thanking the spirits for long tablecloths, tried to think of the best way to deter Katara from running her hand up his leg that way in the future.

#16 - Weakness   
He stammered as she unpinned her hair and loosened her robe, not really hearing a word she said, but when she turned and batted her eyelashes at him he nodded and agreed anyway, fully aware that he'd never been able to deny her anything.

#17 - Tears   
There was a harsh ripping sound and a sudden draft across her chest and stomach; "Was that really necessary?" she remarked, yanking at the ties of his tunic to return the favor.

#18 - Speed   
"Hurry," she whispered as he fumbled with his trousers, "They'll miss us if we don't get back soon."

#19 – Wind  
She always thought that the Avatar should have more dignity than to be blowing winds so that they carry up a woman's skirt, but then she also thought that a Master Waterbender should have a better memory than to be forgetting to put on her underwear.

#20 – Freedom  
They scrambled down the muddy bank, laughing and gasping for breath as they stripped the remainder of their clothing and plunged into the water, neither considering that they'd just left a trail of discarded garments for anyone to follow.

#21 - Life   
Sometimes, after dealing with petty squabbles between rotten humans, Aang would go to her and, in a tangle of blankets and clothes and sweaty limbs, remember that this life is what he was working for.

#22 - Jealousy   
Aang knew it was totally and utterly irrational, but he still had to clench his fists to stop from snatching from her hand the spoonful of ice cream that Katara was licking clean.

#23 - Hands   
The next day he watched her entertain the children, sculpting fragile animals out of ice with her elegant hands, trying not to blush as he recalled what those beautiful hands had been doing the night before.

#24 - Taste   
Their goodbye was brief – far too brief – and left Aang alone for weeks craving her touch and remembering her taste on his lips.

#25 – Devotion  
Others had made plays for her love, but every time she saw him, his ethereal skin glowing in the moonlight, his wide eyes eager to please, and the intensity of his adulation for her, she wondered how she could ever even consider devoting herself to anyone but him.

#26 - Forever   
Katara didn't think Aang would ever return from the bickering village, and when he finally walked through the door she tackled him on sight, already undressed to save him the trouble.

#27 - Blood   
She returned covered in the red stuff, and without hesitation he started peeling the sticky clothes from her and not until he was satisfied that none of the blood belonged to her did he notice that he now had her naked in front of him.

#28 - Sickness   
His face was flushed, his eyes bright and his head swimming, as he tightened his hold on her and breathed deeper, knowing that even if there was a cure for this sickness he'd never want it anyway.

#29 - Melody   
She cried out and later Aang would reflect that there was simply no more beautiful sound in the universe.

#30 – Star  
The night was clear and bright, but as Aang watched her undress and prepare for bed he was grateful for the pale light of the stars, playing off her dark skin and whispering promises of things to come.

#31 - Home   
When they finally had a place of their own, they spent a straight week claiming all of the rooms and making it theirs; unfortunately, it led to some awkward moments later when entertaining guests.

#32 - Confusion   
He couldn't see through the blindfold, and couldn't resist choking out "What _is_ that?" as he felt something cold sliding down his belly.

#33 - Fear   
Every year as the anniversary of his epic battle with the Fire Lord approached, their lovemaking grew more heated and animated, as if Katara was trying to reassure herself that he hadn't left her then and wouldn't anytime soon.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder   
He bit down and sucked; Katara felt a bolt of lightning go straight down to her center where they were connected.

#35 - Bonds   
Sometimes Katara is hesitant, not wanting to tie herself even further to an eternal soul, but then she feels his hands skimming up her legs and his fluttery kisses and all she can do is close her eyes and know that the bonds between them are already unbreakable.

#36 - Market   
She returned from the market with tightly wrapped packages and zipped lips, and that night when she removed her dress to reveal those blue and black lacy _things_ he was suddenly very glad for her secrecy.

#37 - Technology   
The balloon had been designed as a war weapon, but Aang and Katara found a much more pleasurable (though no less innocent) use for it.

#38 - Gift   
Her parka, dress, and leggings he pulled off with haste, but when it came to the dressings that made up her underwear he took his time, untying them and pulling them away from her body slowly, as if unwrapping a present.

#39 - Smile   
Aang ran his hands all over her body, grinning when he heard her breathy laugh as he ghosted over a spot he knew was ticklish.

#40 - Innocence   
"Would you help me wash up?" she'd asked in complete innocence, unaware that next time she'd be sure to specify that they were washing the dishes and nothing else.

#41 - Completion   
The hands that had been clenched into the sheets relaxed but continued to tremble for long after.

#42 - Clouds   
She gave him _that_ grin, and with a swift motion of the arms splashed more water onto the hot rocks, filling the room with opaque steam, then slowly pulled her towel away.

#43 - Sky   
They lay there together, wrapped only in a blanket, her nonchalantly pointing out the constellations: the Lovers, the Great Bear, the Dragon – to find that only one of her myths had caught his interest.

#44 - Heaven   
He was a marvelous creature, and after nights like the previous one, when they both woke up groggy and slack limbed, she sometimes thought that she'd been given a very private, perfect glimpse of heaven.

#45 - Hell (companion to #20)  
"Hey Aang, what time - that's _my sister_!"

#46 - Sun   
Aang was also a firebender and Katara often forgot that it meant he rose with the sun – how many more times would she be woken by his wandering hands and alert body before it finally kicked in?

#47 - Moon   
He enjoyed most when the moon was full, and along with her strengthened powers came hotter desire and extra energy.

#48 - Waves   
He was a waterbending master and had control over all the waves, including the ones currently crashing through her shuddering body.

#49 - Hair   
Aang could never decide which he preferred: threading his hands through her long hair or the feel of her fingers clutching at his scalp, urging him on.

#50 - Supernova   
They were both feeling particularly needy that night, and they moved together, hard, fast, with a touch of desperation, hanging on to each other for dear life as they both exploded at the same time.

* * *


End file.
